Nations In Ruins Wiki
Nations In Ruins "Alright, men! Shut up and listen! It’s been 10 days we’ve been adrift now, ever since we were attacked by that… thing, and I’ll admit that things haven’t exactly been going flawless since then; undead abominations climbing onto the ship at night, not to mention a god damn sea monster attack, and now I hear there has been some talk going around; seems some of you aren’t that sure that we’ll be making it through this, 'been talking about mutiny! Well, early this morning, the lookout informed me she’d seen what looked to her like a harbor of to starboard. Now, from her description, the place looks ruined and abandoned, but it’s the best shot we’ve got right now. So as per my decision, we are going to make landfall and reorganize ourselves there. Now, I’ve been told that no one knows what dangers might exist in these unknown lands, but let me tell you one thing: It can’t be any worse than drowning out here! Now get to work!" What is Nations In Ruins A spin off season of Nations at War based around a destroyed, parralel world played out in season two. The reason for these happenings can be found in the following article: Here The Biomes *Stormhaven, although not technically a biome. Stormhaven was a port town. When the Magi lost control of the Sanctum Arcana, it plumetted down and crashed into Stormhaven. *The Midlands: Previously a home to many powerful nations; the Pathfinders Guild and The Intrepid society, among others. The Midlands was once a place of peace with it's rolling plains, but is now torn in two by The Great Midlands Rift. It is divided into The Western and Easttern Midlands. *The Sleeping Forest: Once home to Antares. The gods have burried this area beneath a mountain range. *The Heartwoods: Although little appears to have changed, the World tree shows signs of decay and death, and fire now creeps in from valoria. (subjective to Change) *The Murkwood: The powers of the World Shroom have become stronger and mushrooms rapidly creep into the southern heartwood. (Subjective to Change) *The Windward Isles: The pirates old Hideout is now under threat; the volcano shows sign of movement and surrounding islands have been flooded from a previous tsunami. *The Tidewater Basin: Once home to the great nation of Necropolis. The cold of death that its inhabitants managed to avoid for so long has now claimed more than just their corpses, leaving only the ghosts to explore it. *The Ruptured lands: Once a place of scorching fire and heat, now most fires have extinguished, and parts of the land have even been covered with ice and snow. (subective to change) *The Wailing sands: While at one point life could survive in this great desert, now the everflowing hand though has vannished, and the lush oasis of the Kajn Tribe - and much of the lands beyond - has completely dried up. *The Chillgrave Tundra:(WIP) The cold of these lands has locked most of what used to be here in time. To the south is a now great field of icy mountains, a result of the water that was thrown on land - and subequently froze - when the Shattered Skies lost their support. (Subjective to change) *The Verdant Glades: maybe we could have it so the verdant glades have been deforested by orcs -Wronsiski / is a good idea, if we work the orcs into the story more. Maybe this could be the site of a major orc stronghold/Orc City? -Rvan *The Hollows: When the world ended, the majority of the nations' inhabitants took shelter here. The new world does not have a version of these caves. A gigantic hole is the only indication that something used to be in it's place. *The Shipwrecked Isles: Frozen over in a recent ice age, the volcano here appears extinct. (subective to change) *The Shattered Skies: Whatever held these magical islands afloat has lost all it's power. They have sunk back into the ocean, causing large tidal waves for areas of eastern midlands and chillgrave tundra. *The Arrid Steppes: Once the site of the dreaded Empire of the Riven Moon's ruins. After the tidal wave caused by the falling of the Skies these canyons have flooded, erasing all trace of this great nation's existence. they supposed to still be flooded? -Rvan{Not sure, I added this as a placeholder, I don't think anything had been decided for here} What notable changes have been made to the world *The Hollows no longer exist, what remains is The Dark Pit. *The Midlands have been torn in two by the Great Rift, a scar in the earth that stretches many miles. Category:Browse